


I do

by suzakukills



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/pseuds/suzakukills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Men can’t get married in Japan," Midorima answers without missing a stroke of his pen, as he finishes writing a report.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do

**Author's Note:**

> For Leona.

"Men can’t get married in Japan," Midorima answers without missing a stroke of his pen, as he finishes writing a report. 

"Who said we had to do it here, Shin-chan?" Takao’s arms hang loosely around the green haired man’s neck, and his words tickle his ear.

The silence was a reply meant to indicate ‘go on’, so he went on. “When was the last time you took a break from work? I was thinking we could go  to Canada.”

Midorima put down the pen, his fingers pushing up his frames, as he closed his tired eyes. “I’ll see how many days I have saved up.”

"For real?"

"You know I don’t joke about this, Takao," the doctor put his hand over the man’s arm and leaned back, resting his head on Takao’s shoulder.

This comfort was their privilege, the casual touching that came at unexpected moments (and how it still made the black haired boy’s heart skip a beat). 

He might not be able to see his smile, but Midorima could picture it. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t given it any thought himself, but there really wasn’t any need to ask him to marry him. They were already living together, trying to meet half way even with his job as a doctor, and Takao freelancing and traveling around the world as a Photograph. 

He knew his boyfriend was aware that he himself wasn’t a romantic man, so getting on one knee and offering him a ring was out of the question - but security, validation, and a promise was something he wanted to offer him. 

(Maybe it was the tingle of anxiousness that crept up on him everytime Takao left for a job)

The arms around him let go, and he felt the other man step back - Instinctively, he turned around so his eyes could follow him.

There he was, covering his face, but Midorima could see his ears were cherry red. 

"Takao?" 

"Shhh," he shook his head and continued to cover his face.

The doctor stood up, concerned for a moment - but as his fingers slowly teared Takao’s hands away from his face he felt his throat dry at his expression: Cheeks tinted red, grey eyes cast down. As his fingers tilted up his chin, he saw the tears that were beginning to form on his eyes.

"What? Don’t cry. We won’t get married and-" Midorima’s words stuck on his throat as his boyfriend kissed him. His expert fingers interlaced with a mess of green locks, as his lips moved passionately.

Takao moved his hands to frame Midorima’s face, and he pulled back. “Of course I want to, i just never thought -“ 

"Shut up, idiot," their foreheads bumping together.

"Hey, will you get me a fancy ring?"  

"That depends on your behaviour the next few weeks. I have to finish this report now," Midorima moved back and tried to sit down again, only to be pulled by Takao.

"As if, we’re going to celebrate now," a devilish grin shot his way, and he lead him away to the bedroom, the door closing slowly behind them.


End file.
